True Love
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: It's a MinaKushi fanfiction! :D Lima tahun yang lalu, Minato dan Kushina kehilangan bayi Akibatnya, Kushina mengalami gangguan Apakah Minato mempertahankan Kushina di sisinya atau pergi meninggalkan wanita itu? Bagaimana akhir dari kisah keluarga mereka? Check this out, please read and review SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


**True Love**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T semi M maybe? Or you can say PG-17**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy, Family, Drama**

**Pairing: MinaKushi!**

**Warning: AU, OOC(maybe), typo(s) everywhere!**

* * *

A/N: Yah... Meiko bingung banget mau bilang apa... Yang paling utama, Meiko minta maaf karena udah lamaaa banget hiatus sebagai author MinaKushi. MinaKushi emang favorit Meiko di _anime_, tapi yah, karena ada beberapa hal, Meiko sempet _ilfeel_, trus lenyaplah _feeling_ untuk MinaKushi dan akhirnya malah nulis di _fandom_ lain. Dan begitu dapet, _feeling_nya ilang lagi. Dapet lagi, ilang lagi. Meiko juga bingung harus gimana.

Makasih banget yang udah mau setia nunggu Meiko dan fic-fic MinaKushi buatan Meiko. Kaian boleh marah ke Meiko, itu wajar karena Meiko mengabaikan fic-fic MinaKushi, tapi Meiko nggak bikin karena belom dapet _feel_ lagi. Seperti yang Meiko pernah bilang, boleh, bisa Meiko bikin, tapi apa mau kalau MinaKushi jadi OOC dan ceritanya hampa gitu?

Oh ya, Meiko minta tolong, maaf lagi kalau frontal... Jangan terlalu keseringan nagih. Meiko seneng kalau masih ada yang nunggu fic-fic Meiko, tapi kalau ditagih terus-terusan, jujur aja, jengkel, toh Meiko manusia biasa yang nggak sempurna dan Meiko bukan mesin yang kerjanya hanya bikin fanfic-fanfic aja. Apalagi kalau nge-_add_ fb hanya minta apdet2 terus, Meiko merasa kurang dihargai. Memang, Meiko author, tapi gak ada salahnya kan kalau kalian juga minta kenalan? Meiko malah seneng punya banyak teman, tapi ya karena aslinya introvert jadi kurang bisa... Jadi, kalau add fb cuma minta apdet2 tanpa kenalan, tidak perlu nge-add, karena Meiko pingin berinteraksi dengan _readers _dan berteman dengan _readers_ semua. Kalau Meiko kenal kalian, Meiko juga seneng.

Yah, itu dulu aja curcolnya Meiko, maaf kalau nyelekit dan frontal, memang Meiko seperti ini. Maaf juga kalau kepanjangan ya... Langsung lanjut fic ya :D

_Special Thanks to: **Barbara123**_yang ficnya jadi inspirasi buat Meiko, yang nemenin Meiko ngomong2 dari yang penting sampe paling gak penting sekali pun :D _Love u so much!_

_Playlist: _

**SHINee – Selene 6.23 **

**SHINee – Sleepless Night **

**SHINee's Onew – The Name I Loved**

**DB5K – Always There **

**SHINee – 1000nen, Zutto Soba ni Ite ( 1000 years, Always be by My Side) **

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys! Hope u like it! :D_

* * *

"Kushu-_chan_, bangunlah."

Minato Namikaze mengguncang-guncang tubuh wanita berambut merah panjang yang saat ini masih tertidur. Wanita itu menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, sepertinya sudah bangun, membuat pria tampan yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum cerah.

"Hoaaaam..."

Mata Kushina pun terbuka, memperlihatkan iris violet yang indah. Ia berkedip sambil menatap Minato dengan pandangan layaknya anak kecil. Detik berikutnya, bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kushina.

"Minato-_kun_!"

"Kau tidur nyenyak semalam, Kushu-_chan_?" tanya Minato dengan lembut. Ia mengusap rambut Kushina yang masih dalam keadaan berbaring itu. Mata biru safirnya menatap dalam ke mata Kushina.

"Ya! _Baby_ juga tidur nyenyak semalam, iya kan, _baby_?" Kushina mengangguk pada Minato, lalu menatap boneka bayi yang dipeluknya.

Senyuman Minato pun berubah menjadi senyuman kecut dan pedih mendengar respon dari Kushina. Apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa berharap bahwa ketika bangun, Kushina akan kembali seperti semula dan tidak seperti sekarang ini.

"Baguslah... Ayo, mandi dan sarapan," kata Minato lembut.

"Hum!" Kushina pun mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan ada di kamarnya.

Minato menghela napas. Pria tampan itu merapikan ranjang Kushina. Melipat selimutnya, menata bantal-bantal dan gulingnya sampai rapi. Setelahnya, ia menuju ke lemari dan memilihkan pakaian untuk dikenakan oleh Kushina. Ia mengambil sehelai kaus berwarna biru dan celana _jeans_ selutut untuk Kushina. Setelah itu, ia duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kushu-_chan_," lirihnya pelan. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam yang dialaminya.

Ingatannya pun kembali ke 5 tahun yang lalu, di mana kebahagiaan keluarganya terenggut.

* * *

**5 years ago...**

"Minato..."

Minato Namikaze tersenyum mendengar panggilan dari istrinya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Pria tampan itu beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati istrinya. Ia pun duduk di ranjang istrinya, di samping wanita cantik itu terbaring. Ia tersenyum pada wanita yang merupakan belahan jiwanya yang dinikahinya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Kushu-_chan_," kata Minato dengan senyuman lebar terlukis di paras tampannya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minato. "Apa aku tertidur sangat lama?" tanyanya.

Minato mengangguk. "Ya, kurang lebih dua belas jam. Kau kelelahan, Kushu-_chan_," kata pria itu. Ia membelai rambut merah Kushina dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Minato pun membungkuk, mencium lembut dahi Kushina, membuat Kushina tersenyum bahagia.

Kushina memang kelelahan setelah perjuangan panjangnya di ruang bersalin. Kemarin malam, ia melahirkan seorang bayi secara normal setelah melalui perjuangan yang berat untuk menghadirkan sang bayi ke dunia ini. Namun tentu saja, Kushina merasa sangat bahagia telah melahirkan buah hatinya dengan Minato.

"Minato..."

"Hm? Ada apa? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Minato.

"Aku ingin mellihat bayi kita, Minato," jawab Kushina. Ia tersenyum lebar. Matanya memancarkan binar kebahagiaan. "Seingatku, dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Minato mengangguk. "Ya, dia mirip sekali denganku. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan ke ruang perawatan bayi dan membawa bayi kita kemari," kata Minato.

Minato pun segera pergi ke ruang perawatan bayi, tempat bayinya dan Kushina berada bersama bayi-bayi lainnya. Senyuman tak lepas dari paras tampannya mengingat bayi mungil yang menjadi bukti cinta antara ia dan Kushina. Bayi lelaki yang mirip dengannya.

Minato sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi mereka, namun ia belum mengatakannya pada Kushina. Ia bahkan sudah mengalungkan kalung yang bertuliskan nama anaknya pada leher bayinya. Walau ia dan Kushina tidak meminta dokter untuk memeriksa jenis kelamin bayi mereka, namun firasat Minato mengatakan anak mereka adalah laki-laki, sehingga Minato hanya menyiapkan satu nama.

Minato terkekeh pelan. Ia akan memberitahu Kushina mengenai nama anak mereka setelah ia membawa bayi mereka ke ruang rawat Kushina. Ia harap Kushina akan menyukai nama yang ia berikan. Nama yang tidak umum, tapi ia yakin Kushina anak menyukainya.

Pria tampan itu akhirnya sampai di ruang rawat para bayi. Ia mengetuk pintu ruang rawat itu. Seorang perawat membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Namikaze-_san_..." sapa perawat itu. Wajahnya tampak gelisah.

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya melihat perawat itu. Ia melihat ke dalam ruangan yang berisi _box-box_ bayi itu. Ada banyak perawat di sana dan mereka semua tampak gelisah sembari berlalu-lalang. Bahkan Minato mendengar suara tangis bayi yang diabaikan oeh para perawat itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Minato, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Ah..."

"Di sayap kanan tidak ada!"

"Sayap kiri juga!"

"Di seluruh kamar juga tidak ada bayi berambut pirang!"

DEG!

Tubuh Minato seakan mematung mendengar ucapan para perawat yang hilir mudik di depan kamar rawat bayi. Mata safirnya membelalak lebar dan tatapannya kosong. Bayi berambut pirang...

Seingatnya, hanya ada satu bayi berambut pirang di ruang rawat bayi semalam. Dan itu adalah bayinya dan Kushina.

Bayinya!

"A-Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Minato dengan suara yang rendah. Ia menatap tajam pada perawat di depannya.

Perawat iu terlihat takut melihat tatapan tajam dari Minato. Tubuhnya gemetaran saking takutnya. "Ma-Maafkan ka-kami, Na-Namikaze-_san_..."

Nyut!

Hati Minato terasa sakit mendengar ucapan perawat itu. Ia sudah mengerti maksud implisit dari perkataan perawat itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Bayinya hilang. Bayi yang semalam dilahirkan oleh Kushina. Bayi yang mereka nantikan kehadirannya selama ini.

"Ka-Kami a-akan mencarinya sa-sampai ketemu..."

Minato tak menjawab perkataan perawat itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berlali ke arah kamar di mana istrinya dirawat. Kushina tidak boleh tahu bahwa bayinya hilang. Kalau ia tahu bayinya hilang, Minato tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Minato mempercepat larinya. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Ia terlambat. Begitu pria itu sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kushina, terdengar jeritan yang begitu keras dan pilu.

"Bohong!"

Minato sadar itu adalah suara Kushina. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seorang perawat ada di sana. Sepertinya perawat itu masuk ke kamar Kushina untuk mencari bayi berambut pirang tanpa tahu bahwa bayi yang ia cari adalah bayi yang dilahirkan oleh Kushina dan ia mengatakannya pada Kushina.

"Nyo-Nyonya, a-apa-"

"Keluarlah." Minato memotong ucapan perawat itu. "Kau membuat istriku ketakutan," katanya pada perawat itu.

Menyadari bahwa Minato tengah marah, perawat itu pun langsung keluar dari kamar Kushina, meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu. Minato menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu mendekati Kushina yang tampaknya sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh perawat tadi.

"Kushina..."

"Minato..." Suara Kushina terdengar serak. Ia menatap suaminya yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Dia... bohong kan? Bayi berambut pirang itu... Bukan bayi kita, kan? Bayi kita baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya tersendat-sendat sambil menahan tangisannya.

Minato tidak merespon. Mulutnya terkunci dan membisu. Ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya pada Kushina. Apa daya, sekuat apa pun ia sebagai lelaki, ia tetap tak tega pada istri yang sangat dicintainya. Mata safirnya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Minato? Ke-Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Ka-Kau bilang kau akan mem-membawa bayi kita... Ke-Kenapa ka-kau tidak membawanya?"

"Maaf, Kushina."

DEG!

Kushina membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Minato. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada suaminya. "Kau... bohong kan, Minato? Ba-Bayi kita..."

"Maafkan aku, Kushina."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Kushina menjerit pilu. Tangisannya seketika meledak. Melambangkan betapa hancur hatinya mendengar berita duka itu. Sakit... Hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan juga perih, seakan ada yang mengiris hatinya dengan sebilah pisau yang tajam. Hati ibu mana yang tak akan sakit bila tahu bayi yang baru dilahirkannya hilang?

"Tidak! Kau bohong, Minato! Kau bohong padaku!" Kushina masih menjerit pilu.

"Kushina..." Hati Minato ikut terasa teriris mendengar jerit tangis pilu dari bibir mungil istrinya. Sayatan luka itu bertambah lagi, seakan ada yang menorehkan garam di atas lukanya.

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan bayiku!"

Kushina semakin histeris. Tangisannya bertambah deras, membanjiri paras cantiknya. Jeritan semakin terdengar keras dari bibir mungilnya, meratapi bayinya yang menghilang. Ratapan kesedihan yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya ikut bersedih.

"Kushina, kumohon tenanglah, aku akan mencarinya." Minato memutuskan untuk bertindak. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau mencari bayiku!" jerit Kushina sembari meronta-ronta di pelukan Minato. Ia memukul-mukul dada bidang Minato dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kushina, dengarkan aku, Sayang. Aku akan mencarinya... Tenanglah," pinta Minato. Ia bergeming. Biarlah tubuhnya terasa sakit, karena ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

Kushina tidak mendengarkan ucapan Minato. Seluruh indranya seolah sudah mati ketika tahu bahwa bayinya menghilang. Bahkan ucapan suaminya pun tak ia dengarkan. Tatapan mata sedih dari suaminya pun diabaikannya. Alam rasionalnya terenggut dan ia tak bisa menggunakan rasionya lagi.

Minato tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan Kushina dengan cara memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Bohong kalau Minato tidak merasa sedih dan sakit. Tapi sebagai seorang lelaki, ia harus terlihat tegar, apalagi di depan istrinya.

Kalau ia sendiri jatuh, siapa yang bisa menolong istrinya untuk bangkit?

"Ng?"

Minato tidak mendengar lagi jerit tangis istrinya. Dilihatnya sang istri. Matanya membulat ketika sadar bahwa wanita itu jatuh pingsan. Air matanya tidak berhenti dan bibir mungilnya masih bergerak, seperti mengucapkan kata "bayiku" terus.

"Kushu-_chan_." Minato mengguncang pelan tubuh Kushina, berusaha membangunkannya. Namun hasilnya nihil, Kushina tidak bergerak dan tidak mau bangun.

"Kushina? Sayang?"

Minato Namikaze yang biasanya memiliki pembawaan yang tenang dan berkharisma pun bisa panik. Seperti sekarang ini. Ia menekan tombol untuk memanggi dokter berulang kali sambil tetap memeluk Kushina.

"Pergi kau! Shina mau _baby_!"

"Sayang, ini aku. Tolong tenanglah."

"Kembalikan bayi Shina! Kau yang mengambil bayi Shina!

"Kushina..."

Mito yang merasa kasihan pada sang menantu yang menenangkan putri tunggalnya berjalan mendekati sepasang suami istri itu. Dalam hati, ia bertanya mengapa Minato mendapat resistansi dari Kushina. Ia sadar ada yang aneh dengan putrinya. Namun ia berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif itu.

"Kushina, jangan menangis lagi... Kami akan mencari bayimu," kata Mito, duduk di sisi Kushina, sisi yang berlawanan dengan Minato.

"Benarkah, _Kaa-chan_?"

Kushina menoleh ke arah ibunya. Mito tersenyum pada Kushina dan mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja."

"_Kaa-chan_ memang paling baik!"

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar intonasi bicara Kushina. Sejak Kushina bangun dari pingsannya, memang ada yang aneh dengan cara bicaranya, namun keanehan itu terlihat semakin nyata saat ia bicara dengan ibunya. Ia terdengar sangat gembira seperti...

Anak-anak?  
"_Kaa-san_... Kapan terakhir Kushina memanggilmu _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Minato. Sepertinya sejak ia mengenal Kushina, Kushina selalu memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan _Kaa-san_, bukan _Kaa-chan_. Tapi mengapa sekarang Kushina memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan _Kaa-chan_?

DEG!

Mito menatap tak percaya ke arah Kushina. Wanita itu memandangnya dengan mata violetnya yang tampak polos bak anak-anak, bukan seperti wanita dewasa.

"_Kaa-chan_? Apa ada yang salah dengan Shina?" tanya Kushina. "Apa karena orang aneh ini?"

"Ku-Kushina..."

"_Kaa-chan _kenapa? Oh ya, mana bayi Shina? Shina mau _baby_."

Banjir air mata pun langsung mengalir deras dari mata Mito Uzumaki. Wanita yang telah melahirkan Kushina itu harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Ya, ia sadar dari ucapan Kushina. Putri yang sangat ia kasihi itu...

"Gangguan... kejiwaan?" Minato berucap lirih.

"_Kaa-chan _kenapa menangis terus?" tanya Kushina lagi. "Apa karena orang aneh berambut durian ini?"

DEG!

Minato mematung mendengar ucapan Kushina. Wanita itu tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, bahkan menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh. Ia tidak mengenali Minato sebagai suaminya. Wanita itu bahkan juga menganggapnya sebagai orang jahat yang menculik bayinya.

"Kushina..." Suara Minato terdengar parau saat mengucapkan nama istrinya.

"Kau! Kau menculik _baby_ dan membuat _Kaa-chan_ menangis! Pergi kau!" bentak Kushina pada Minato.

Minato beranjak berdiri. Mata safirnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata violet Kushina. Yang ia lihat adalah kemarahan di mata violet yang ia sukai itu. Tidak ada cinta atau kasih sayang di dalamnya.

Nyuut...

Tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya, Minato berjalan ke luar ruangan sang istri tanpa bicara apa pun. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat dan berjalan ke toilet yang ada di ujung lorong. Bibirnya berdarah karena ia gigit untuk menahan rasa sakit yang kian menyiksa hatinya.

Ia tak mengambil waktu lama untuk berjalan ke toilet dan masuk ke dalam salah satu biliknya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Kushu-_chan_..."

Suara Minato bergetar saat mengucapkan nama wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Nama belahan jiwanya yang telah mengikrarkan janji setia dengannya sehidup semati. Ratu dan pemilik hatinya.

Ia selalu berpikir ia bisa hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Kushina. Namun, mungkin takdir tak seindah yang ia bayangkan. Ya, karena roda kehidupan selalu berputar. Dan inilah saat ia berada di titik terbawah kehidupannya.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Minato memang seorang lelaki, namun bukan berarti ia tidak menangis. Pria mana yang tidak merasa sakit ketika istrinya melupakannya dan menganggapnya orang jahat?

Hati Minato benar-benar hancur saat ini. Sakit, perih dan sesak ia rasakan di saat yang bersamaan. Lebih sakit daripada saat tahu bahwa anaknya menghilang, karena ia kehilangan lebih dari itu. Kehilangan anaknya, kehilangan istrinya dan...

Kehilangan kebahagiaan dengan keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Minato-_sama_."

"..."

"Minato-_sama_..."

"..."

"Minato-_sama_..."

"..."

Kakashi Hatake menepuk dahinya. Berulang kali ia memanggil atasannya, namun sang atasan tidak menyahut sama sekali. Bahkan atasannya terlihat _blank_, pandangan matanya kosong dan pikirannya entah melayang di mana.

"Apa aku harus memakai toa untuk memanggilnya?" gumam Kakashi.

_Stand by me mada koi nante  
Terete shimau keredo_

"Ng?"

Atasan dari Kakashi Hatake, alias Minato Namikaze tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya dan segera mengangkatnya.

"_Ah, Minato_."

"_Kaa-san, _ada apa meneleponku?" tanya Minato.

"_Ah, maaf. Kau tidak sedang ada rapat, bukan? Kushina ingin meneleponmu. Katanya ia ingin makan _ramen_ denganmu_," jawab Tsunade, ibu dari Minato.

"Begitukah? Apa Kushina baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_?"

"_Bisa dibilang begitu. Ia tidak membuat keributan sama sekali_," jawab Tsunade.

Minato tersenyum mendengarnya. Selama ia bekerja di kantor, yang menjaga Kushina adalah ibunya atau ibu Kushina. Keduanya bergantian menjada Kushina. Kebetulan, ibu Minato adalah seorang psikiater, sehingga ia mampu menangani Kushina dengan baik. Bahkan ia mundur dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan menghabiskan waktunya selama lima tahun ini untuk mengobati Kushina.

"Baguslah."

"_Sebentar. Kushina-_chan_, katanya kau mau menelepon Minato-_kun?" Minato mendengar Tsunade memanggil Kushina. Ia terdiam menunggu Kushina.

"_Halo?_"

"Halo, Kushu-_chan_."

"_Minato-_kun!"

Minato tertawa mendengar suara riang dari Kushina. "Bagaimana dengan _baby_? Kushu-_chan_ tidak nakal kan dengan _Kaa-chan_?"

"_Ya! _Baby _baik-baik saja! Minato_-kun, Shina _mau makan _ramen!" pinta Kushina.

"Yah... Minta _Kaa-chan_ mengantarmu ke kantorku jam dua belas siang."

"_Ya! Ah, _baby _minta ditemani lagi. Dadah, Minato-_kun!"

Sambungan pun terputus. Minato meletakkan lagi ponselnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kakashi yang tengah ber-_sweatdrop -_ria di depannya. Ia tersenyum pada Kakashi. "Ah, Kakashi. Maaf, kau sudah lama di sini?" tanyanya.

"Sejak sebelum Anda mengangkat telepon Anda, Minato-_sama_."

"Ah, benarkah? Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa Minato-_sama_ tengah beretrospeksi tadi."

"Kau benar... Ah, kau ingin mengingatkanku mengenai sesuatu?" tanya Minato, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lima menit lagi Minato-_sama_ harus berpidato di depan para karyawan baru," jawab Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu," kata Minato.

"Minato-_sama_, apa boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati.

"Hm? Ya, silakan saja, Kakashi. Kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, tak perlu takut seperti ini," jawab Minato sembari membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"... Apa Minato-_sama_ tidak berniat untuk mencari wanita lain? Maksudku, Minato-_sama_ berusia 29 tahun dan Kushina-_sama_ belum sembuh."

Minato menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak mendengar pertanyaan dari Kakashi. Ia menatap bawahan yang paling dipercayainya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tersenyum.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku tahu pria seumuranku pada umumnya memiliki kebutuhan biologis yang tinggi. Aku juga tahu seharusnya aku memiliki seorang anak untuk menjadi penerus Namikaze _Group_. Tapi aku tidak akan memilih wanita lain hanya dengan alasan seperti itu, Kakashi."

"Apa Anda juga tahu bahwa beberapa pengusaha lain menggunjingkan Anda di belakang karena istri Anda?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Aku tahu, tentu saja aku tahu, Kakashi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengatakanku bodoh karena tidak menceraikan Kushina dan mencari wanita yang normal dan yah, sehat."

"Lalu kenapa Anda tetap memilih untuk bertahan, Minato-_sama_? Bukankah sudah 5 tahun Kushina-_sama_ mengalami gangguan?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Minato hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kakashi... 5 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, namun bukan waktu yang lama pula. Apa pun yang orang katakan, Kushina tetap wanita yang kupilih untuk mendampingiku untuk selamanya. Cintaku tidak akan berubah hanya karena ia mengalami gangguan seperti sekarang.

"Mungkin bagi orang lain, Kushina tidak sempurna, namun ia adalah wanita yang sempurna untukku. Aku tetap akan berada di sisinya dan menunggunya pulih walaupun memakan waktu hingga puluhan tahun. Aku percaya anak kami masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuang keluargaku hanya demi prestise.

"Aku yakin, kami bertiga akan bertemu lagi."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya mendengar pernyataan dari Minato. "Rupanya aku tidak salah memilih masuk ke Namikaze _Group_. Minato-_sama_, saya bangga karena Anda adalah atasan saya," kata pemuda itu.

Minato hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. "Sudahlah, ayo kita temui para karyawan baru."

"Baik, Minato-_sama_."

Minato pun merapikan kemeja, dasi dan jasnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kantornya. Kakashi mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah ruang pertemuan untuk menemui para karyawan baru. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua sampai mereka masuk ke ruangan yang berisi karyawan-karyawan baru itu.

Minato pun berjalan menuju ke depan para karyawan itu dan berdiri di balik mimbar. Mata safirnya memperhatikan para karyawan barunya satu per satu. Ia tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua. Ia berdeham pelan dan memulai pidatonya.

"Selamat datang di Namikaze _Group_. Saya adalah Minato Namikaze, _CEO_ dari Namikaze _Group_. Di Namikaze _Group_, kami berharap kalian semua dapat bekerja dengan baik dan bekerja sama dengan semua pihak dalam perusahaan ini untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Kami berharap Anda bersikap totalitas dalam bekerja dan tetap bekerja di perusahaan ini untuk seterusnya.

"Setelah ini, kalian akan dibimbing oleh para karyawan yang telah bekerja di sini untuk mengenali pekerjaan kalian dan mengajari cara bekerja di sini. Kalian juga akan dikenalkan dengan peraturan-peraturan pekerja di sini. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Sekali lagi, selamat datang di Namikae _Group_," kata Minato mengakhiri pidatonya di depan para karyawan baru.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun bertepuk tangan mendengar ucapan Minato. Beberapa wanita yang merupakan karyawan baru berbisik-bisik melihat wajah dari atasan mereka yang ternyata sangat tampan dan masih muda. Minato hanya tersenyum pada mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAAAK!

"Minato-_kun_!"

Pintu ruangan pun dibuka lebar. Semua mata kini menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan. Mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan mengenakan kaus berwarna biru dan celana _jeans_ selutut. Wanita itu cantik jelita. Dan ia menatap Minato dengan pandangan yang berbinar senang. Ia adalah Kushina Namikaze.

"Minato-_kun_!"

Kushina pun berlari ke arah Minato dan memeluk pria itu. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kushina. Pria itu mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari para karyawan barunya dan tatapan tak enak dari para bawahannya yang tampaknya sibuk bergunjing di belakangnya. Ia tak akan memedulikan mereka semua, karena atensinya terfokus pada Kushina.

"Ayo, makan _ramen_ sekarang!" kata Kushina merajuk manja pada Minato.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Minato melihat arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 12 siang tepat, sesuai janji Minato.

Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan pandangan heran dari orang-orang.

* * *

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

Kushina berseru riang ketika melihat seporsi jumbo_ ramen_ asin di depannya. Ia mengambil sumpit dan langsung memakan makanan favoritnya itu dengan lahap.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Kushu-_chan_, nanti tersedak," kata Minato lembut.

"Hum!" Kushina mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Minato tersenyum melihatnya. Ah, senyuman sedih. Tentu saja. Karena hal ini membuatnya teringat dengan Kushina yang dulu. Kushina yang selalu makan _ramen_nya dengan lahap, sama seperti sekarang ini. Hanya saat makan _ramen_lah, tingkah Kushina mirip dengan dirinya sebelum kehilangan bayinya.

Mengingat masa itu hanya membuat Minato merasa sedih. Masa-masa awal Kushina mengalami gangguan kejiwaan akibat kehilangan anaknya adalah masa yang berat bagi Minato. Kushina sama sekali tidak mau dekat dengannya. Ia akan langsung mengamuk habis-habisan begitu Minato mendekatinya.

Butuh waktu beberapa bulan supaya Kushina percaya pada Minato dan mengijinkan pria itu mendekatinya serta diperbolehkan menggendong "bayi" Kushina. Selama waktu itulah, Minato benar-benar terpuruk dan sering menangis dalam diam.

Mungkin untuk saat ini, Minato sudah merasa cukup bahagia dengan Kushina di sisinya, walaupun bukan Kushina yang dulu. Ia percaya bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Kushina masih mencintainya.

"Kushu-_chan_..." gumam Minato pelan.

"Minato-_kun_! Shina sudah selesai makan!" kata Kushina, menyadarkan Minato dari lamunannya.

"Tidak tambah lagi?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menggeleng. "Shina sudah kenyang."

"Baiklah. Pergilah dulu ke mobil, aku akan membayar dulu," kata Minato lembut. Ia mengusap rambut Kushina dengan lembut.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kedai _ramen_ itu. Minato pun ikut bangkit dan menuju ke arah kasir. Ia membayar _ramen_ yang dimakan oleh Kushina, lalu keluar dari kedai _ramen_ itu.

"Ng?"

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat Kushina yang masih berada di luar mobil. Wanita itu berdiri di samping mobil dan tampaknya matanya menatap ke arah jalanan yang cukup ramai.

"Kushu-_chan_, apa yang-"

Belum sempat Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina, wanita berambut merah panjang itu sudah berlari menjauhi mobil ke arah jalan raya. Dan Minato terlalu terkejut untuk segera bereaksi.

BRAAAAAK!

CKIIIT!

"Kushina!"

Minato terlambat.

Sebuah mobil sudah menabrak Kushina hingga wanita itu terhempas ke sisi jalan. Dalam hitungan detik, semua mobil yang ada di sana berhenti dan orang-orang berhamburan datang menghampiri wanita berambut merah yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Minato pun segera berlari mendekati kerumunan itu. Ia berdesak-desakan untuk maju semakin ke depan. Dan usahanya berhasil. Ia akhirnya berada di depan kerumunan orang itu.

"Kushina!"

Pria berambut pirang itu berlutut di sisi Kushina. Wanita itu tak sadarkan diri. Matanya terpejam erat. Cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari pelipis wanita itu. Darah itu mengalir hingga membuat warna rambut Kushina di sisi kepalanya menjadi merah darah.

Dan... Ada seorang bocah kecil, yang usianya sekitar lima tahun di pelukan wanita berambut merah itu. Bocah kecil berambut pirang, mirip dengan Minato. Bocah itu juga tak sadarkan diri, sama seperti Kushina.

Minato pun segera mengangkat dua tubuh yang tergeletak itu dan memeluk mereka erat. Kecemasan tampak di raut wajahnya. Ia mengguncang tubuh keduanya pelan, namun tak ada reaksi yang berarti.

"Kushina... Kushu-_chan_, tolong bangunlah," katanya pada Kushina.

"Minato..."

Kushina membuka matanya sedikit, memperlihatkan iris violetnya yang berpendar redup. Namun, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman yang bahagia. Mata Minato membelalak lebar, namun ia tak berkata apa pun.

"Aku menemukannya... Bayi... kita."

Mata Kushina pun kembali tertutup setelah melontarkan kalimat itu dengan terpatah-patah dan dengan suara yang gemetar.

Minato memandang istrinya tak percaya. Ia mengguncangkan kembali tubuh istrinya, namun kali ini Kushina tidak membuka matanya sama sekali. Begitu pula dengan bocah yang ada di pelukannya. Terdorong oleh rasa takut akan kehilangan Kushina, Minato memeluk Kushina erat-erat, tak peduli pakaiannya kotor bersimbah darah.

"Kushina! Kushina! KUSHINA!"

* * *

"Kushina... Bangunlah, Sayang, kumohon..."

Minato Namikaze terlihat sangat cemas. Keringat dingin mengalir keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya dan juga wajahnya. Tangannya yang gemetaran menggenggam tangan sang istri yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Sang istri belum juga sadarkan diri sejak kecelakaan itu, padahal sudah berjam-jam.

Beruntung, luka yang diderita oleh Kushina tidak parah, namun ia perlu diopname di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari ke depan, itu pun menunggu kapan ia akan sadar dan terbangun. Entah ia koma atau tidak, dokter yang memeriksanya tidak bisa memberikan kepastian.

"Kushina..." lirih Minato pelan.

"Ng?"

Jemari lentik Kushina mulai bergerak perlahan di genggaman Minato. Minato yang merasakan pergerakan dari Kushina pun menatap paras cantik Kushina, memandangnya penuh harap. Wajahnya masih terlihat gelisah, namun menampakkan secercah harapan.

"Kushina..."

Kedua mata itu pun terbuka, menampilkan iris violet yang cantik, warna mata yang sangat disukai oleh Minato. Beberapa kali sang pemilik mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan dengan cahaya yang mulai masuk ke matanya. Setelah beberapa kali, matanya pun terbiasa dengan cahaya.

"Kushina? Sayang?"

Kushina menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya lembut itu. Kedua mata violetnya menangkap paras tampan suaminya. Mata safir yang amat disukainya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cemas, namun mengandung cinta di dalamnya.

"Mi... nato?'

"Ya, ini aku. Kau baik-baik saja? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya Minato lembut.

Kushina menggeleng lemah. Ia tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Minato..."

"Syukurlah..."

"Kau melihatnya, Minato?" tanya Kushina. Senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Aku melihatnya, Minato... Anak kita..."

Minato terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kushina. Mata safirnya menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benarkah Kushina memanggil namanya tanpa _suffix_ sama sekali? Benarkah Kushina mengatakan anak kita? Minato hampir percaya bahwa semua ini hanyalah salah satu mimpinya yang sering dialaminya selama lima tahun ini.

"Maaf... Minato..."

"Kushina? Benarkah ini kau?" tanya Minato tak percaya.

"Minato..."

"Kushina..."

Minato lantas memeluk Kushina erat, namun tetap hati-hati. Ia mendekapnya seolah tak mau berpisah dari Kushina walaupun hanya satu detik. Tubuhnya berguncang, gemetaran karena terharu.

"Maafkan aku, Minato." Kushina balas memeluk suaminya dengan erat pula. Tangan kanannya yang tidak terhubung dengan selang infus menyentuh punggung kokoh Minato dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau kembali, Kushina..."

Minato menangis. Kali ini, air mata yang dikeluarkannya bukanlah air mata kesedihan, namun air mata bahagia dan terharu. Kushinanya telah kembali seperti semula.

"Ya, aku kembali, Minato. Maafkan aku," ucap Kushina sambil terisak pelan.

Kushina telah kembali seperti semula. Entah karena kecelakaan itu atau apa, yang jelas Kushina kembali terguncang dan kembali mendapatkan kewarasannya. Ia telah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Dan tentunya, dengan keadaan jiwanya yang pulih, Kushina pun sadar dan tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Ia membuat Minato menderita.

Mau tak mau, hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat membayangkan penderitaan Minato yang disebabkan olehnya. Sakit sekali, seperti ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam. Pisau yang bernama perasaan bersalah.

Setelah lama saling memeluk dan menangis, Minato pun melepaskan pelukannya. Senyuman tulus terlukis di paras tampannya. Matanya tetap memandang Kushina lekat. Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Kushina yang tidak diinfus.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kushina... Kau sembuh, dan itu sudah cukup bagku," kata Minato.

"Maaf... Minato... Aku sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini," kata Kushina, kembali meminta maaf.

"Seandainya... aku lebih kuat waktu itu... Aku... Aku..." Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, dipenuhi oleh penyesalan.

"Ssst... Tidak apa-apa, Kushina. Itu adalah ujian untuk kita, Kushina. Yang penting, sekarang kau sudah sembuh," kata Minato sambil mengusap lembut pipi Kushina.

Kushina akhirnya menurut dan mengangguk. Minato kembali tersenyum melihat Kushina yang akhirnya kembali. Ia tak mampu menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini dengan kata-kata. Ia terlalu bahagia. Euforia yang dialaminya saat ini jauh melebihi euforia saat putranya lahir.

"Minato..."

"Hm?"

"Saat... aku keluar dari kedai _ramen_, aku melihat bocah yang sangat mirip denganmu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, tapi aku merasa bocah itu adalah anakku. Lalu, aku mengejarnya. Dan saat aku bisa memeluknya, aku merasa ada yang menghantamku dengan keras...

"Rasanya sangat sakit. Kepalaku berdenyut keras dan kencang, rasanya ingin meledak. Dan anehnya, aku... Aku kembali. Aku mengingat semuanya dengan jelas..."

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ikatan batin ibu dan anak sangat kuat, Kushina. Tak heran kau tetap mengenali anak kita. Kurasa memang benar, yang bisa mengembalikan kondisi kejiwaanmu adalah anak kita. Karena kau bertemu dengannya, kau kembali."

"Minato..."

"Aku sudah mengetes DNAku dengan anak itu. Aku tidak tahu kapan hasilnya akan keluar, tapi aku percaya bahwa ia adalah anak kita, Kushina."

Kushina tersenyum. "Kau sudah melakukannya tanpa kuminta."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan anak kita," balas Minato. "Aku ayahnya, bukan?"

Kushina menangguk. Mata violetnya menatap ke arah Minato dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Bolehkah aku... melihatnya?"

"Kau yakin? Apa badanku tidak terasa sakit?" tanya Minato memastikan.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya, Minato..."

Minato hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu percuma melawan perkataan Kushina, karena wanita itu sangat keras kepala. Begitu ia memiliki keinginan, Minato tidak kuasa menghentikannya. Namun itulah yang menjadi nilai tambah di mata Minato. Ia memiliki tekad yang kuat layaknya seorang lelaki.

"Baiklah... Pakai kursi roda saja ya? Aku sudah meminjam satu," kata Minato sambil mengelus rambut merah Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Minato. "Gendong," pintanya.

Minato tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia memindahkan kursi roda yang ada di sudut ruangan ke dekat ranjang, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kushina dengan perlahan dan mendudukkan wanita itu di atas kursi roda.

"Ukhh... Kepalaku pusing," keluh Kushina.

"Nanti saja? Kau terluka di bagian kepala, jadi wajar kalau kepalamu pusing dan sakit," kata Minato.

"Hah, pantas saja kepalaku diperban. Aku mau melihatnya sekarang," balas Kushina, bersikeras.

Minato pun mendorong kursi roda Kushina keluar dari kamar, beserta dengan tiang untuk menggantungkan kantung infus Kushina. Pria itu mendorongnya sampai di depan kamar yang berada di samping kamar Kushina. Ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar rawat itu.

Tak berselang lama, pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Tsunade yang membukakan pintu ruang rawatnya. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat putra dan menantunya berada di depannya. Kushina mengernyit heran melihat ibu mertuanya sementara Minato tersenyum cerah.

"Akhirnya kau siuman, Kushina. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," kata Tsunade. "Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu."

"Maaf sudah membuat _Kaa-san_ khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja kau harus, karena kau adalah menantuku."

Tsunade tersenyum lebar. Dari cara bicara Kushina, ia tahu bahwa Kushina sudah sembuh secara psikis juga. Sebagai seorang psikiater yang profesional, ia tahu itu. Tentu saja ia bahagia bila menantunya sembuh. Ah salah, Tsunade sudah menganggap Kushina sebagai putrinya yang sangat disayanginya.

"Minato, kurasa kau tidak terlalu membutuhkan tes DNA. Anak itu sudah bangun, dan aku mengajaknya bicara tadi. Dia anak panti asuhan dan tidak tahu mengenai orang tuanya. Usianya lima tahun," kata Tsunade.

"Dan namanya... Naruto."

Kushina terdiam mendengarnya. Ia belum pernah mendengar nama anaknya karena Minato merahasiakannya dan sampai sekarang, Minato belum memberitahunya. Wanita itu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Minato dan melihat senyuman cerah di wajah pria tampan yang sudah 6 tahun menjadi suaminya itu.

Minato balas memandang Kushina. "Anak kita. Aku memberinya nama Naruto," jelas Minato.

Kushina tidak membalas ucapan Minato. Tangannya terulur dan meremas tangan Minato.

"Kushina?"

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau dia membenci kita, Minato?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"Kita akan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia tak akan membenci kita," jawab Minato untuk menenangkan Kushina. "Percayalah padaku. Kau menyelamatkan nyawanya dan ia tak akan bisa membencimu, paling tidak."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kushina... Ia masih kecil dan ia pasti akan senang bila memiliki orang tua. Untuk anak sepertinya, kebahagiaan terbesar adalah keluarganya," kata Tsunade, ikut menenangkan Kushina.

Kushina akhirnya mengangguk. Tsunade pun membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan Minato mendorong kursi roda Kushina masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah keduanya masuk, Tsunade menutup pintunya, memberikan privasi pada keluarga kecil itu.

Yah, sebagai seorang ibu, melihat putranya bahagia, ia pun merasa bahagia. Tsunade pun tersenyum mengingat kebahagiaan yang sudah lima tahun tak dilihatnya itu terpancar dari wajah putra tunggalnya. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya supaya keluarga kecil itu bisa hidup bahagia mulai dari sekarang.

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Minato bertanya pada bocah yang merupakan duplikatnya versi kecil itu. Bocah itu kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Lukanya memang tidak terlihat separah Kushina, namun sepertinya Tsunade melarangnya beranjak dari ranjangnya karena kondisinya belum pulih benar.

Bocah itu menatap kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya. Pelupuk matanya mulai digenangi air mata. Kedua mata safirnya yang serupa dengan mata Minato menatap Kushina dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, _O-Oba-chan!_"

Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapannya. Wanita itu benar-benar yakin bocah di depannya adalah buah hatinya dengan Minato, karena mereka berdua memiliki mata dan rambutnya yang serupa. Jantungnya seakan meledak saking bahagianya ia melihat sang putra.

"Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali. Katakan, siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina.

"Na-Naruto. Ta-Tapi karena aku, _Oba-san_..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau selamat, Naruto..."

"Hiks..."

"Eh?"

Minato dan Kushina terkejut melihat Naruto mendadak menangis. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu memandang bocah berusia lima tahun yang tengah menangis keras itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan suaranya yang penuh dengan wibawa dan kelembutan.

"A-Aku ti-tdak tahu, _ttebayo_. Ta-Tapi a-aku merasa senang a-ada yang mem-memperhatikanku, _ttebayo_!" jawab Naruto tersendat-sendat karena masih menangis.

Bocah kecil itu tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang luar. Yang memperhatikannya adalah pengasuhnya di panti asuhan. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa luar biasa bahagia ketika ada orang asing yang memperhatikannya.

"Naruto..." gumam Kushina dengan suara serak. Air mata meleleh dari sudut matanya. Ia paham perasaan bocah itu. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal mengendap di hatinya. Seandainya ia tidak terguncang hingga mengalami gangguan waktu itu, ia pasti akan mencari Naruto dan memberikan perhatian pada bocah itu.

_Drrrt... Drrtttt..._

"Ng?"

Minato mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari sakunya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati ada pesan masuk ke_ e-mail_nya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, lau membuka isi _e-mail_ tersebut. Selang beberapa saat, senyuman lebar terlukis di paras tampannya. Atensinya pun terarah pada Naruto.

"Naruto... Boleh _Oji-san_ bertanya?" tanyanya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia terlalu bahagia, terbenam dalam lautan euforia yang tak pernah dirasakannya selama lima tahun ini.

"A-Apa, _O-Oji-san_?"

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Minato.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, _ttebayo!_ Ka-Karena itulah ha-hari ini aku lari dari panti asuhan! Aku ingin ber-bertemu de-dengan orang tuaku, _ttebayo_!"

"Minato..." Kushina menatap ke arah Minato. Matanya menyiratkan harapan dan pertanyaan mengapa Minato menanyakannya.

"Kami adalah ayah dan ibumu, Naruto."

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar mendengar ucapan Minato. Ia memandangi kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya bergantian dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benarkah dua orang ini adalah orang tuanya? Benarkah malaikat yang menyelamatkannya dari bencana yang hampir menimpanya adalah ibunya?

"_Kaa-chan_? _Tou-chan_?"

Kushina mengangguk. Air mata pun mulai meleleh membasahi pipinya. Mendengarkan bagaimana cara Naruto memanggilnya membuat hatinya menlonjak girang. Dadanya terasa sesak karena kebahagiaan.

"Naruto... Kemarilah," panggil Kushina. Ia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

Naruto pun segera bangkit dan menjulurkan tubuhnya keluar dari ranjang rumah sakit. Kushina segera menangkapnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, namun kebahagiaan.

"_Kaa-chan_... Hiks..."

Naruto pun ikut menangis di pelukan sang bunda. Bocah itu merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah ditemuinya. Tak berbeda jauh dari Minato dan Kushina yang bahagia karena putranya yang hilang telah mereka temukan.

Minato mendekati keduanya dan memeluk mereka dengan erat. Ia pun ikut menangis bahagia karena telah berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya. Luka di hatinya seakan lenyap karenanya, seakan tak pernah terluka parah.

Keluarga Namikaze muda dan kecil itu bahagia.

* * *

**One week later...**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Minato mendekati Kushina. Istrinya kini tengah melamun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Pria tampan itu pun duduk di samping sang istri. Mata safirnya memandang lekat paras ayu sang istri. Senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Hari ini Kushina baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia, Minato dan Naruto saat ini tinggal di kediaman Namikaze yang baru, milik Minato. Tadinya ia dan Minato tinggal di rumah mereka sendiri, namun saat ia terkena gangguan kejiwaan, Minato memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya supaya ibunya bisa menjaga Kushina selagi ia bekerja. Dan kini, mereka kembali menempati rumah itu beserta buah hati mereka.

"Jangan pikirkan mengenai wanita itu. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal," kata Minato.

Wanita yang dimaksud Minato adalah Sako Yamamura. Setelah Minato menyelidiki kasus mengenai hilangnya Naruto, pihak panti asuhan mengatakan ada seorang perawat dari rumah sakit tempat Naruto dilahirkan memberikan Naruto pada pihak panti asuhan dan mengatakan bahwa ibu bayi itu meninggal sementara ayahnya entah di mana. Polisi pun menanyai perawat itu dan akhirnya terkuak bahwa perawat itu dibayar oleh Sako untuk menculik bayi Minato dan Kushina. Sako memiliki motif cemburu, hanya karena Minato lebih memilih Kushina yang berasal dari keluarga biasa daripada dirinya yang berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Kuharap begitu, karena ia telah memisahkan kita dari Naruto," balas Kushina. "Dan juga menabraknya."

"Dan juga menghancurkan kebahagiaan kita," tambah Minato. Pria itu merangkul pinggang Kushina.

Kushina hanya mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Minato. Mata violetnya menatap mata safir Minato. Ia bisa melihat kilatan bahagia di sepasang mata milik suaminya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar permintaan maaf dari sang istri. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya.

"Karena telah membuatmu menderita selama lima tahun ini." Kushina menggigit bibirnya. Ia mendengar cerita dari Tsunade dan Mito mengenai kondisi Minato lima tahun belakangan ini.

Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Sayang. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau aku ada di posisimu, mungkin aku juga akan mengalami hal yang sama."

"Minato... Ke-Kenapa kau tidak men-menceraikan aku waktu itu?" lirih Kushina. "Aku tahu banyak pengusaha yang mencelamu di belakang dan para karyawanmu juga karena aku..."

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan kaulah cinta sejatiku, Kushina Namikaze. Aku tidak melihat penyakitmu sebagai alasan untuk menceraikanmu. Mereka mencela karena mereka tidak tahu seperti apa kau yang sebenarnya," kata Minato.

"Aku tidak peduli orang menyindirku dan menghinaku, Kushina, karena itu tidak akan merubah perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Bagi mereka, mungkin kau tidak sempurna, tapi kau sempurna untukku. Dan aku percaya ini ujian untuk kita berdua," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dan jika penyakitku tak akan sembuh... Apa kau akan menungguku?" tanya Kushina.

Minato mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Lima tahun, sepuluh, dua puluh, bahkan seratus tahun pun akan kutunggu, Kushina."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina lagi.

Minato mengambil cincin pernikahannya yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia menunjukkannya di depan Kushina. "Kushina, kau tahu mengapa pernikahan dilambangkan cincin?"

Kushina menggeleng.

"Cincin berbentuk lingkaran dan tidak memiliki awal dan akhir, karena itu tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Saat menikah, kita telah menjadi satu dan apa yang telah menjadi satu tidak boleh dipisahkan. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji setia padamu saat aku mengucapkannya di altar?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

Kushina mengangguk. Ah, ia jadi teringat saat menikah dengan Minato dan mengucapkan sumpah setia seumur hidup itu. Hari paling membahagiakan bagi pasangan itu, sebelum mereka memiliki Naruto.

"Suka maupun duka..." gumam Kushina.

"Kaya atau miskin..." lanjut Minato.

"Sehat maupun sakit," lanjut mereka bersamaan.

Jantung Kushina berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara lembut Minato mengucapkannya. Pria itu benar-benar melakukan janji setia pernikahan mereka. Minato tidak meninggalkannya saat ia mengalami gangguan jiwa, bahkan mendampinginya, walaupun itu membuatnya sakit hati dan menderita.

"Kau benar, Minato..." kata Kushina sambil menatap suaminya. Senyuman terlukis di paras cantiknya.

"Bagi suami istri, ada tiga hal untuk mempertahankan pernikahan," kata Minato. Ia menarik dagu Kushina sehingga parasnya sejajar dengan paras Minato.

"Cinta yang sejati, kepercayaan dan terakhir..."

Minato mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Kushina. Melumatnya sedikit, lalu melepaskan ciuman itu dan tersenyum pada Kushina.

"Kesetiaan."

Kushina balas tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Arigatou_, Minato."

"Untuk?" tanya Minato.

"Kesetiaanmu."

"Aku akan selalu setia di sampingmu selamanya, apa pun kondisimu, Kushina."

Minato tersenyum. Ia kembali menarik paras Kushina mendekat dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Kushina membalas ciuman itu, dan memeluk leher Minato. Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman manis dan lembut itu. Menuangkan semua rasa cinta mereka dalam ciuman itu.

"_Ai shiteru, _Minato."

"_Ai shiteru yo, _Kushina."

Dan benarlah kata Minato, bahwa kesetiaan akan menghasilkan buah yang manis pada akhirnya...

THE END

* * *

A/N: Fuh... Akhirnya fic ini selesai.

Maaf kalau jelek, malesin, alay, abal, gaje, OOC dan banyak _typo_(s)nya, karena Meiko berjuang dari WB MinaKushi #plak

Untuk sekuel, maaf, buat fic ini tidak ada #_Bow _Dan karena fokusnya ke MinaKushi, jadi maaf momen Naruto dikit banget #plak

_Well, i hope all of you like it, after all :D_

_I hope you give me some critic or review for this fic, so please your review and tell my about your opinion of this fiction __ Hope you will give me more spirit to write _MinaKushi _again _

_So, dear readers... _

_Would you mind to give me review? _

_With love, _

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
